School life at Baccano High!
by Akuma000
Summary: I have written Firo as the main character, but this story contains ALL the Baccano characters from the Anime ! All placed on a friendly High School, please enjoy!


**Baccano High!**

It was a busy day like always on Baccano High, early monday morning. But this day was just a little different from before. It was the start of the new school year, and Firo was exited to meet his friends and make new ones. He looked up at the huge school building, students streaming in wearing blue uniforms. Girls in skirts and stockings, guys in neck ties and pants. He wondered of he was gonna get a girlfriend this year. That would be… nice.

"Fiiiirroooo!"

Firo twirled around to the familliar voice.

"Isaac! Miria! How have you been?"

The chairfull pair gave Firo a big, warm hug to great him with.

"We have traveled alot this holliday, right Miria?"

"Yeah! It was so much fun!"

They grinned satisfied, and Firo had to admire their good nature towards eachother. They really were good friends.

"What about you, Firo? What were you up to?"

Firo thought about it for a while. Then he smiled and ran a hand through his nut-brown hair.

"I've been hanging around. Nothing spacial really. To be honest, I've been looking forward to see you guys again! And Dr. Maiza as well…"

"Ah, of course, we look forwards to seeing Dr. Maiza too! And everyone else, of course."

Firo gave the couple another big hug out of happiness, just as a black, shiny limousine drove up in the driveway. The driver stepped out and opened the door for the passanger. A young girl with long honey brown hair walked out of the car with her bag in her hands. She looked sad, somehow. But serious with her narrowed deep green eyes.

"Eeeeh? Who is that? She lookes like someone important!"

Miria bursted out with her usual curious voice. Firo watched the young girl as she walked up on her way to the entrance.

"Mmm… that's Lua Klein. The school's secret idol. She's the doughter of the president of the Souma Industry, that's why she comes in a limousine. I think she's in our class this year."

Isaac and Miria watched her with big eyes.

"Firo."

Firo turned again, to yet another familliar voice. He glanced up at a grown man wearing glasses, with dark brown slicked back hair. He broke into a big smile.

"Dr. Maiza!"

Firo was really glad to see Maiza again after so long. He was the school's doctor together with Sylvie Lumiere the nurse. He and Maiza had become good friends, and Firo had truly missed him this holiday. He wanted to give the man a hug but decided against it.

"How have you been? Firo."

He had a really calming and composured voice.

"Okey I guess. What about you?"

"The same… Why don't you come to my office later? We'll talk then."

He smiled gently and started to walk against the school. Firo smiled back and vaiwed.

"Yeah, I'll do that!"

He turned to talk to Isaac and Miria again, but they were already gone. They had probably seen someone they needed to talk to, or something else that interested them. He smiled and sighted. He should probably get going as well, before the bell rang.

….

As Firo walked into the classroom, he felt really happy all of a sudden. Everyone was present, the same people he had known for years. Including a couple of new ones. He hoped he could make a bunch of new friends, and meaby a girlfriend. That really would be great.

"Hey, move out the way brat!"

Firo jumped to the harsh voice coming behind him. Slowly he looked back and up at the taller student.

"…Ladd?"

Ladd Russo grinned and poked Firo's forehead.

"Long time no see, runt. I hate to brake it to ya, but your _in my way_."

He laughed and passed Firo with Graham Specter walking right behind him. Graham turned to Firo and made a grimace as he passed him. Firo gritted his teeth slightly irritated by their attitude. So meaby not everything would be so fun and perfect this year. Ladd was the meanest, harshest and most violent bastard in the entire school. He was big, loud and terribly annoying. A person which was hard to deal with. And he always had that Graham hanging after him like a dog. Graham was just as bad, stirring up class over and over with meaningless speeches. Oh well. Firo had survived four years with these guys, so he could take one more. He walked over to Isaac and Miria in the front of the classroom. They sat next to another couple he hadn't seen before. The girl had blond hair down to her shoulders and an eyepatch in front of her right eye. She was wearing glasses. Beside her sat a short guy with dark brown, spiky hair and a big sword tattoo in his face. He looked slightly uncomfortable.

"Hey guys."

Firo smiled again when Isaac and Miria turned.

"Firo, you have to meat Nice and Jacuzzi! Their old friends of ours! Right?"

Miria turned against them with a huge grin. Nice nooded a smiled sweetly. Firo felt his cheeks blush up, but smiled back and reached out his hand. Nice grabbed it.

"I'm Nice Holystone. Nice to meat you. Firo, was it?"

"Firo Prochainezo."

He grabbed Jacuzzi's hand as well.

"J-Jacuzzi… Splott…"

He seamed extremely nervous, and Firo desided to loosen him up. He clapped the guys shoulders and smiled wide.

"Welcome to Baccano High, I think you're both gonna love it here!"

Jacuzzi smiled back now, a little more confident.

"Yes, that's right! We will _all_ be friends and live _happily ever after!_"

Isaac and Miria shouted in unison, holding eachothers hands.

"Pipe it down, idiots!"

It was Ladd, who shouted even louder. Firo glanced up at him for the second time that day, but with a much more piercing look that just a few minutes ago. Ladd grinned mocking back. He took the libirty to sit on top of Jacuzzi's desk, and smiled satisfied when he noticed how taken back Jacuzzi looked by his sudden action. He placed his hands in his pockets.

"Nice tattoo you got there. Trying to be a badass or something? Impressing your fuck pal over here?"

He tilted his head against Nice.

"I-I'm not trying to _impress_ anyone…"

Ladd started to laugh by his shaking voice. Then Nice stood up from her chair.

"Stop bullying him, idiot."

Ladd narrowed his deep blue eyes and leaned closer to Nice's face.

"Hah? What did you say, bitch?"

Firo stepped in between them and glared at Ladd.

"Stop being such a jerk, Ladd. Give the new students a rest."

Ladd curved his thick eyebrows. Then he smiled once again.

"Huh… you're quite annoying, aren't you Firo?"

Firo laid his hands in cross.

"You're really mean, you know that? Someday I'm sure you're gonna drive someone to suicide."

Ladd grinned twisted by his words.

"Ahaha… no way, that would be… _tragic_."

Then he laughed once again. Firo glared angry back at him, but knew there was no use in arguing about it.

"Hey Graham, you think I could make someone comit suicide?"

Ladd jumped down from the desk and walked over to the other blonde. Firo glanced back at Nice and Jacuzzi.

"Sorry bout that. But you better get used to it, he's allways like that. But just ignore it."

"Yeah! He's a _bad guy!_"

"A _villain!_"

Isaac and Miria was at it again, with determinded looks. Just then the teacher came in. It was the math teacher, Luck Gandor. He was a tall man with a constant pokerface.

"Okey, students. Sit down and shut up."

The classroom fell silent and everyone stayed focused.

"First off, I'm going to introduce you to a new student. He's actually my adopted brother, so please take good care of him."

Firo lit up in a new smile when the door opened. Claire Stanfield, a tall red head, walked into the classroom. He smiled chairfull towards the class with sparkling red eyes.

"Hello! Nice to meet you all!"

Luck kept staring at the class with a stright face.

"Well then, you can sit next to Firo."

Claire walked up to Firo and sat down beside him.

"Claire, what are you doing here? Transferred schools _again?_"

Claire snickered and ran a hand through his crimson hair.

"Heh… I'm chaising my future wife, Firo."

Firo's mouth dropped open.

"What…? You future _wife?_ What are you talking about, Claire… all the girls you've ever asked out have rejected you, why would you chase after someone who don't want you?"

Firo laughed lightly at his friend. He and Claire was childhood friends, and Firo really enjoyed his company. He was surprised though, to see Claire here at his school.

"Yeah I know, but this girl said _yes!_ Can you believe it…"

"…no…"

"Anyway, her name is Chane. Beautiful name, right?"

Firo raised an eyebrow.

"Eeh… don't tell me, is her name Chane Laforet?"

Claire reacted to the name, and a big grin formed on his lips.

"You know her?"

Firo nooded.

"Yeah, she's the quiet girl. Never says a word. Good grades, though. One of the best."

"Yeah… I asked her to marry me, and she nooded… just like that! And I love her so…"

Firo shook his head and smiled.

"Oh well, It's your life. I'm kinda looking for a girl myself… I would really like to have a girlfriend."

"Eeeeeh? Do you have someone in mind?"

Firo's cheeks flushed up, but he shook his head once again.

"No… I'm hoping to meat a local girl this year though. It would be nice…"

They got interupted by Luck's voice.

"Okey people, keep it down. Moving on…"

….

It was time for brake, and Firo introdused Claire to his friends. Isaac and Miria was thrilled over a new student, and greated him overwhelmingly. Suddendly a paper ball flew though the air and hit Claire in the head. He glanced back and saw Graham standing futher back, grinning at him.

"Ooooops… I am _so sorry_."

The blonde walked over to the tall red head and smirked mocking. Claire tilted his head and smiled back.

"That's… okey."

Claire grabbed the paper ball and threw it at Graham's head. The blonde stared speechless at the red head, who smiled happily back.

"Oh, starting a figh are we?"

Graham formed a wide smile while his blonde locks covered his right eye.

"Not really."

Firo watched his friend. Even though Claire said that, Firo knew that he liked to fight just as much as both Graham and Ladd did. Claire had a feinth smile on his face now, ready to take whatever came at him. His hands rested easily in his pockets. Graham bowed over at him, glaring up with piercing blue eyes.

"You wanna know who's in control of this school? Couse it sure isn't you."

Claire raised his eyebrows and and frowned at Graham's words.

"So I'm guessing _you_ are then?"

Graham opened his eyes wide and stepped back. He plased his hand on his chest, and started to burst out a new born speech.

"How _could_ you state such _dramatic_ and _overwhelming_ words? There is _no way_ I could be the head of this school, _no way!_ I'm not even worthy for such a big and respectful role… and even if I were, there would be too much pressure laying on my shoulders! Or maybe not… I do not know! Couse I'm not on the top! I'm here, down on the ground, twirling in mud. And that is where _you_ belong as well!"

Graham pointed a dirring finger at Claire. Firo sighted and scratched his neck, glancing over at Ladd. He guessed that Graham would come to that part soon enough. Ladd didn't seem to pay much attention to what was going on. He sat on Lua's desk with a big smile on his face. Firo was puzzeled over this. Their relationship must have started in the holidays, couse this was unknown to Firo. And it didn't seem that Lua minded that he fiddled with her stuff and twirled her hair. She sctually had a slight smile as he leaned close to her face. A little more in the back, Firo noticed Rachel. She must have showed up late again. She had a stressful job in the newspaper, which made her a loner. Firo felt sorry for her in a way. Beside her sat Dallas. He was just as annoying and aggressive as Ladd, but he sucked at everything he did. In a way, Firo felt sorry for him to. He liked to fight, but he liked to win. And he never did. He had a little sister named Eve. She went to another school though.

"But _who_ is it then?"

Firo glanced back at the situasion he was in.

"It's that guy."

Firo pointed over at Ladd, still not minding the situasion. Graham glared angry back at Firo.

"_I_ was the one who was going to say that."

He put his hands in cross, and formed a slicked smile stright away. Claire raised his eyebrows once again.

"I see. Then why don't I fight him? If I beat him, _I'm_ the new 'boss'."

Graham's mouth dropped open. He took a big breath.

"There is _no way!_ You can beat _boss Ladd_."

Firo rolled his eyes. He wondered if there was really going to be a fight. If that were the case, they would have to take it outside. Or else they were gonna brake the classroom. Claire snickered and ran a hand through his hair.

"I wonder…"

Graham narrowed his eyes and walked fast over to Ladd.

"Uhm… they're not gonna fight, are they?"

Firo turned and saw Jacuzzi.

"Yeah, probably. Why?"

Jacuzzi got a frightened look on his face. He grabbed his hair and sulked.

"I don't like blood and fights!"

"Ah… that's normal, I guess… but in this school you can't escape it I'm afraid… we got too many psychos rolling around."

Tears appeared in Jacuzzi's eyes, and Nice had to calm him. Firo turned back as Graham had started to explain Ladd's new challenge to Ladd himself. Slowly a huge twisted grin apeared on Ladd's face, and he jumped down from the desk.

"You think I'll win?"

Claire glanced back at Firo with a confident look.

"Well, you got a chanse, good ods I guess. Haa… I'll think you'll win. At least I hope so."

Ladd walked over to Claire. They were on the same hight, maybe Ladd was just a little bit taller.

"So, you're the bastard who wants to fight me? Bring it on."

Claire smiled back at his grinning face.

"I'm glad you accept my challange. Why don't we take it outside? I'm sure something will brake if we do it here."

Ladd nooded and scratched his neck.

"Of course, red head. We'll get going then."

"Actually my name is Claire Stanfield, but you can call me Vino. It's my nickname."

Ladd blew it off and walked out of the classroom. As he passed Lua, he let his hand run through her silky hair.

"I'll be back soon, dollface."

Lua looke slightly worried, but smiled back. Firo followed Claire, and soon everyone had gotten to know about the fight. As they stepped outside in the fresh air and warming sun, a cold breeze took the leaves and twirled them around. The summer was slowly coming to an end. Several of the people allready in the schoolyard, streamed towards the growing ring of spactators around Claire and Ladd. They didn't seem to mind the bystanders much. Firo had to force his way through the masses to get a good wiew. Ladd looked pretty confident, so did Claire. It was hard to know who the winner might be.

"Fiiirrooo! Is there a fight?"

"A fight?"

It was Isaac and Miria again, making a strange pose as they bursted out the obvious.

"Yeah… I'm a little unsure of who's going to win though. Claire has a little habit of doing… unreasonable things."

Firo glanced over the croud, and noticed Lua not too far away. She looked extremely worried. So they really did have something going on. Then Firo noticed Chane, the girl Claire was chasing after. He wondered if he knew she was watching. The ring of people had tightened around the two in the middle.

"Now now, we need more space! We don't want anyone getting hurt, do we?"

Claire smiled and waved his hands to get the crowd to back away.

"Haha, no that would be _terrible_."

Ladd shouted with his deep voice. Claire turned towards him.

"Yes, it would. Innocent people don't deserve to be punished. People like you, on the other side…"

With that Claire made the first move. Ladd was taken back my the sudden action and Claire's speed. Ladd blocket the first kick from the red head, and immediately started to swing his fists against Claire. He stood in due position, holding his fists up against his face. Claire was fast and dodged every single attack, still smiling. Firo watched the two of them moving fast across the schoolyard. He bet Ladd was pretty irritated that he wasn't able to get a single hit at his opponent. And Claire still smiled, calm and felt like he owned the world. That was what Firo read in his face. Suddendly, Claire grabbed Ladd's arm and pushed himself upwards. He jumped through the air and landed behind Ladd's back. Ladd twirled around in surprise.

"You… bastard. Are you just gonna run away, you fuck?"

He gritted his teeth against the annoying red head. Claire smiled back and curved his eyebrows.

"Ha… of course not. But you really are slow, this is actually getting boring."

Ladd narrowed his dark blue eyes.

"You-! I'll really kill you…"

Ladd made a strike with his leg and went fast over in sharp hits. Claire dodged again. The last stroke touched his shoulder, and Claire seamed surprised. Ladd continued. The red head gave in a kick here and there, but all in all, none of them really made any progress. They just used energy. Several people had left the sceen becouse of boredom, and Firo was beginning to think this battle was meaningless. He wondered if this battle was going anywhere. Then Claire did something not even Firo would expect. He lifted up a flat stone, and threw it at Ladd with all his force. Ladd was just able to dodge it, and it slit his ear. He stared furious at the red head.

"You… _fuck! Trying to kill me, huh!_"

Claire had a smug smile on his curved lips.

"Of course not. I would be suspended for that."

Ladd gritted his teeth in anger.

"I'll make you pay for this…"

Blood trickeled from his ear, and he ran at Claire with burning eyes. He planted several hits on him, but somehow Claire managed to block his fists like it was nothing. Firo bit his lip. This could get ugly really fast. People gathered again. Then Claire got a wierd expression on his face. A cold smile widened on his lips. Firo narrowed his eyes to try and think what Claire may pull off next. Anyway, Ladd was sure to loose this fight now, when he had lost his cool. Claire ran around on the other side of Ladd, and the blonde twirled around to see what he was doing. Claire grabbed another rock, bigger this time. He snickered and Ladd stood ready to block it. But instead of throwing it at Ladd, Claire turned towards Lua. She crumbeled as Claire raised his hand, holding the rock. Ladd's face turned pale.

"You wanna save your girlfriend here? I bet a guy like you would't even care, right?"

Firo's mouth dropped open. He was just about to shout that Claire shouldn't involve innocent bystanders, but it was far too late. Just then Ladd ran up to Lua with gritted teeth and dark eyes. Claire threw the rock, in the same manner as before, hard as he could against Lua's face. She closed her eyes and covered her mouth in fear. Then she felt a warm liquid spray in her face, and she glanced up. Ladd stood in front of her with his arm in front of her face. Claire stared at the two of them with wide eyes. Blood coloured Ladd's jacket red, and his eye twitched with pain. But other than that he didn't seem to mind that a sharp rock had burried itself into his hand. He forced a smile and sweath peeled down his forehead.

"You think… I would ever let you hurt my woman?"

Claire fell silent and stared at his deep blue eyes. Lua stared up at Ladd with blank eyes and shaking hands.

"Ladd…"

Ladd glanced down at her.

"Don't worry Lua… I won't loose to this bastard."

Firo stared shocked at the situasion. Then he heard a familliar voice coming from behind him.

"What is happening here?"

Huey Laforet, the school's principal stepped through the masses. He looked at the two fighting inviduals with calm eyes. Then he walked over to them.

"Okay, both of you need to visit my office. But Russo… you go to the school nurse. You may have to go to the hospital with that wound."

Then he glared over at Claire with sharp eyes.

"Hurting other students to this degree is up for suspension on this school, Stanfield. But of course, I will listen to your part of the story as well."

He twirled around on his heels and marched back to the school. Graham ran up to Ladd and grabbed his hand.

"Are you okey, Boss Ladd?"

Lua grabbed his other arm and carried it on her shoulders. She looked up at him with worried eyes, and they walked towards the school. Claire walked over to Firo. Firo shook his head and stared at Claire with narrowed eyes.

"Why on earth did you do that… you will never be able to marry that girl you like now."

"..why is that?"

Claire looked curious at him with bright red eyes.

"Couse that principal is Chane's father."

Claire fell silent.

"…damn."

But then a brigh smile fell back on his face again.

"But nothing can stand in the way of love! That blonde guy was actually pretty amazing… protecting his girlfriend like that. I wanna so that too!"

Firo shook his head, and they walked back to the school as the bell rang.

…..

The next class was chemistry. An old man walked into the room. It was Slizard, a serious, short bearded guy. Firo yawned and stared sleepy as the old man walked up to the blackboard and started talking. Claire was in the principal's office, and Ladd was at the school nurse together with Graham and Lua. Then he noticed a woman following Slizard, dressed entirly in black. It was a tight black suit, fitting her curves. Her hair was short and bright red. Just like Claire's.

"And I have this new assistant with me today, her name is Ennis…"

Ennis. Firo watched her like he was in a dream. Such a beautiful woman, such gracefulness and kind face, yet serious and hardworking… she was perfect. Firo swollowed and watched her intenstly the entire class. When the class was finally over, Firo noticed something dropp from Ennis' jacket. He hurried and walked down to the blackboard and pick it up. It was a black button, probably fallen off her sleeve. She was on her was out the door following Slizard.

"Ah… hey!"

He shouted after her, and Ennis stopped. They finally made eye contact and Firo's heart jumped.

"Uhm… you dropped this."

He reached the button over to her, and she took it. After looking at it for a while, she glanced up at him with a slight smile.

"Thank you."

Firo's cheeks blushed up as he noticed her charming, cute smile. He hurried to reach out his arm.

"I'm Firo… you're Ennis, right? Will you teach us sometimes?"

She smiled again, and nooded.

"I guess."

Slizard called for her, and she turned around, slightly nervous. She got her serious look on her face again.

"I must be going. See you… Firo."

Firo smiled pleased that she remembered his name.

"Yes, I will be looking forward to next chemistry class."

It dropped out of him, and he felt incredibly stupid. Ennis gave him one last smile before walking out the door. He felt his hole face turn warm and red. He walked back to his seat, just as Claire came into the classroom.

"Hey, how'd go?"

"I'm not getting suspended."

Firo sent him a wierd glare.

"How come?"

"I said it was an accident. Mixed with self defence. And that Ladd guy, didn't say anything against it. Maybe he likes me?"

Firo shook his head in disbelief.

"No… he probably wants to beat your ass. That's why he wants you to stay. Seems like It's going to be troublesome this year…"

He had a slight smile across his lips. Claire sat down beside him, and grinned back.

"Why are you so happy?"

Firo glanced out the window at the sunny day.

"No reason…"

…

Firo stepped out on the stairway and took a big breath of the fresh, late summer air, after visiting Maiza at his office. School was over, and a lot of things had happened in that short amount of time. He had fallen in love, met his old friends, got new ones, Ladd had gotten his first real nemesis, and everything looked like it was going to be a fun year. Isaac and Miria walked up beside him with happy smiles on their faces. Beside them, walked Nice and Jacuzzi, and Firo greeted them politely. At a distance Claire was talking to Chane. She didn't talk back, but kept staring at him with admiral eyes, glittering in the sunshine. Futher away Firo saw Ladd with his bandage hand together with Lua, smiling gently at her, Graham walking beside them talking non stop. By the gate he saw Dallas, being greeted by his little sister Eve. They walked hand in hand. Rachel was on her way in a hurry. Her bag swayed back and forth at her side. Huey suddendly came up beside him and waved against his doughter, Chane. She smiled slightly back to him. Claire turned around, and waved todards him as well. Huey got back his stone face and marched back in. Then Firo noticed that beautiful red head, dressed in black… Ennis. He kept his eyes on her till she reached the gate. A little boy ran up to her. He had black short hair and a brown hat on his head. He smiled brightly up at her, and she patted his head. Firo smiled at how gentle she was towards children. Yes… this was going to be one fine year at Baccano High.


End file.
